The present invention relates to electrical plugs. The conventional plugs are movable and are assembled by means of bolt and nut. Whenever connecting the electric wire, a screw driver must be used to open the plug and the wire must be bent to wind on the bolt of the copper pole. The bolt is then fastened. However, if the winding direction of wire is opposite to the rotation direction of the bolt fastening, it is difficult to fix the wire on the copper pole. This can result in future loosening and poor electrical contact. Such a plug will loosen after periodic service. With the loosening of the bolt, the plug base may be separated from the copper pole. The conventional plug has been found inconvenient as it is operated, connected and assembled. It is unsafe for using. When maintenance is necessary, a screw driver of suitable size must be utilized to connect the electric wire.
Also known in the art is a solid and fixed type plug. However, this type of plug is fixed by filling the electric wire into the plug base. If the copper pole contact plate is separated from the wire within the plug, the plug will then be out of service. Furthermore, the factory produces such a plug with a specific length of wire which may not satisfy the customer's requirement. A wire that is too long will cause waste one that is, too short will need further wire for its connection. If the fixed-type plug is provided with colored wire, the specific wire color may not satisfy the customer's interest.
The conventional movable plug is formed in that the conducting wire is aligned with the copper pole plate for assembly. When plugging such a conventional plug into the socket, the plug may easily be pulled out from the socket if there is a pulling force acting on the conducting wire.
Having reviewed the above-mentioned defects, the present inventor has improved and disclosed the present plug.